


Of Love and Lust

by Gentle_Breeze



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentle_Breeze/pseuds/Gentle_Breeze
Summary: Various one shots of yiff I have written.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you fucking serious?”

“What?” he mumbled, his mouth full of chips.

“It is fucking three am, I hardly know you, you have no clothes, and you’re eating my food!”

“Eh, you knew me well enough to fuck me”

I threw my head into my paws and groaned.

“Look I know I brought you here for the night, but could you at least put on some clothes? The last thing I need is my roommates to see you wandering around without a shirt, they already think I’m enough of a whore.”

His eyes shot back to me and my blood ran cold. He had a predatory glint to them and a sensual smile was spread across his lips. I felt my stomach dropped as he sauntered closer to me, excluding the swagger only a known player could. His sleek black fur made his teeth and green eyes stand out even more than usual and his muscular build seemed even more well defined in the low light. I wanted to move and say something else, but i felt locked in place as he closed the gap between us.

“Well aren’t you a bit of a whore?” he whispered, his teeth grazing my ear. His arms fell on either side of the counter I was leaning against, trapping me. I knew he was taller than me, but being pinned against him this way really cemented the idea. I stood a good six inches shorter.

“Mm no-.” I gasped as his knee pushed between my legs and pressed against me. His teeth nipped at my neck and one paw pinned my arms behind me back.

“Listen...I think you’re real cute, all this talk about how you’re not a whore and how you don’t usually do this.” His teeth bit down hard and I let out a gasp. “But” he continued, “I know that just isn’t true.” he said, his free paw reaching down to grab my ass.

I wanted to deny it, but a low fire that was only growing stronger interrupted my thoughts. I wanted to deny everything, but the truth is I was enjoying myself far too much. I couldn’t even say I didn’t initiate it, because every time he did something I gasped and begged for more.

“Oh fuck,” my eyes shut and i gasped out as his leg pressed into me again. 

He raked his claws down my chest and five neat redlines were created, parting my fur for all to see. I struggled to contain myself as he moved back to my neck and continued to mark me. He knew I loved it, he very quickly figured it out the first time I begged him to bite harder. I wanted to move my paws, I wanted to touch him, but he was much stronger and they remained pinned to my back. God if only I had rope i thought. I did desperately want to touch him, but the feeling of being trapped triggered something primal in me. Adrenaline and lust shot through me, creating a chemical cocktail unlike any other drug. Suddenly, his lips were covering mine. This kiss however, was not soft or gentle; Rather it was sloppy and rough. His tongue quickly dominated mine and he began exploring my mouth in earnest. I kissed back and pressed myself into him. He spanked me and a wave of pain followed by an indescribable feeling of desire washed over me. He slapped my ass again and I let out a shallow gasp. I could feel the grin on his lips as he kissed me, but I did not find it within me to care.

“Tell me how bad you want me” he purred out, tracing another path on my chest with is claws.

“I-fuck god I just want you to fuck m-” I almost screamed as his paw wrapped around my dick and slowly stroked.

“Beg.” He commanded. I shut my eyes and began.

“I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I can’t breathe, I want you to leave marks all over me and spank me until my ass is red, I want you to make me yours.” I gasped out. When I reopened my eyes, I was greeted with a devilish grin.

“And it’s shame I can’t do that right now but listen, I know you want me gone right now, and this is all so inconvenient, but I’m not quite done. Suck my dick again and I promise to I’ll leave and be back another time.”

I know I could say no, I know I could demand for him to fuck me. But, I also knew that he was right, we didn’t have enough time. However, a wave of lust still washed over me at thought the thought of blowing him again. He has a nice taste and an even nicer smell. I supposed that if this was the best I could get in the interim, that it was acceptable. Without speaking I quickly sunk down to my knees and pulled his jeans down. His cock sprang free from his pants and I quickly enveloped it with my mouth, eagerly sucking. His paws grabbed my hair and pulled slightly as he guided my head on and off his cock. I let a low moan as he tugged harder and pulled me in. I was harder than I had ever been and I wanted so badly to touch myself. But, currently I was relishing the feeling of being controlled and wanted nothing more than his come in my mouth. I looked up at him and felt another wave of lush crash over me. His eyes were screwed shut with his mouth open in a low moan.

“Fuck I’m so close,” he moaned out.

I eagerly took as much of him in and sucked harder as I heard this. The feeling of being made a whore for him was divine. His paws laced through my hair and pulled tightly and I felt his entire body tense. I swallowed every last drop and eagarly milked his cock for anything that was left. He let out a soft moan as I finished cleaning him up and shot me a still lustful gaze.

“Trust me, if I had more time, I wouldn’t end it here,” he growled out, taking a step back and pulling up his jeans. 

I stood up and tried to smooth down my fur, but despite my best efforts it remained unkempt. He walked over to me briefly pecked my lips. “I’ll catch you around, text me sometime,” he said with a wink. He then quickly turned and quietly exited the apartment, leaving me high and dry.

“I swear all the guys are the same,” I muttered, my paw reaching down to grab my manhood. I began to slowly jerk myself off and for a second, questioned if the middle of the kitchen was the best place to do this. Nevertheless, I continued on. Fuck, I was really worked up. Gasps and pants left my mouth and I could already feel my climax building. My mind flashed and I conjured images of the wolf I was just with. I imagined him climbing over me, biting the nape of my neck and slowly teasing me. I cursed and gasped out as I began to come. My entire body coiled tighter than a spring and I barely contained a scream. Panting, I slowly sat down on the floor, my eyes gently closing. The smell of sex permeated the air and I decided against all better judgement, that cleaning could wait. Slowly standing up once again, I slowly walked back to my room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt on fire and he wasn’t even touching me. I felt drowned by his scent. I thought the smell of weed would cover his musk, but somehow his scent was stronger. All I could think about was how bad I wanted to bury my nose into his neck and inhale. I tried to scold myself, these thoughts were wrong, I knew they were wrong. But, knowing this didn’t stop the lust that clung to me. My body was in full revolt now, seemingly intent on making me a sinner. He was so close to me, I could almost feel his body heat. The small room and tinier couch we sat on did nothing to relieve my stress. Intrusive thoughts plagued me as I watched his form. They whispered dirty things, they told me that there was nothing wrong with how I felt. It’s just the weed I reassured myself, eyeing his chest. It’s only because I’m high.

“What…?” I mumbled out as I felt his tail twined around mine. 

I felt a jolt of heat travel from where his tail touched mine to the tips of my ears. I almost let out a low moan, but managed to suppress it. I didn’t understand. Why did I feel this way? A simple tail brush shouldn’t make me feel like I’m on fire. My brain screamed at me to unwind my tail and to tell him to fuck off. I knew he was making a pass at me and I knew I should deny him. I should push him off, tell him I’m not interested and that it was wrong. Instead, I found myself wrapping my tail tightly around his. I barely resisted the urge to lean into his strong chest and purr. It’s just the weed I reassured myself again. My brain was just slow and I wasn’t acting rational I reasoned, how I was reacting now was meaningless. It’s just the drug. His arm reached over and casually draped over my shoulder as he held a lit joint in front of my mouth.

“You gotta finish this man, shit’s too good to waste,” he said. 

I closed my eyes and placed my mouth of the joint. I inhaled deeply, then slowly blew out. I felt the substance take a deeper hold over me and I found myself relaxing further into his arms. Slowly, I opened my eyes and felt my stomach drop. The joint was gone, but what replaced it was worse. A look of pure hunger occupied my friends eyes. I felt myself being dissected and examined, as If i were the prey and he was the hunter. Instead of running however, my body wanted to stretch itself out, to expose more of itself to his hungry gaze. The feeling of being prey, of being his prey, intoxicated me more than any drug. This was so wrong I thought, god I wanted to feel disgusted, but no matter what I told myself, I couldn’t shake the spell he had casted over me.

“Looks like that’s all that we had left,” he said, his voice dripping with lust. His arm tightened around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his chest. 

Instead of resisting, I happily followed allowing myself to finally be drawn flush against him. My nose buried into his chest and soon my feelings of doubt had begun evaporating. His scent was intoxicating.

“Fuck!” I cried out as I felt his teeth clamped hard onto my neck. If I was burning before, now I was an inferno. I felt the last vestiges of my resistance crumble. Instead of crying no, I let out a high pitched cry as he sucked at his newly formed mark. 

He kept kissing and biting my neck and shoulders and soon all that left my mouth were purrs and moans. Rather than pulling away, I pressed myself deeper into him, losing myself in the sensations. I felt his teeth shift down to my shoulder and pause. Shortly after, they sunk in so deep,it felt like it could’ve draw blood. A harsh scream tore its way out of my throat as I reveled in the sensation of being claimed. His other paw undid my belt and began working its way into my jeans. Panting, I lifted myself up and tore them off. I heard a tear as my t-shirt was ripped from my body. His strength surprised me, but before I could dwell on it I felt his paw wrap tightly around my arousal. Shallow gasps escaped my throat as he began to slowly stroke, deliberately teasing me. Lows moans of frustration bubbled through my throat and I began trying to buck into his paw.

“Aww, is someone having a problem,” he said, his voice high and patronizing. “Would someone like more?” 

My brain was too muddled to properly respond, all I could do was let out a series of moans. Horrifyingly, I felt myself grow harder at his tone of voice.

“Ooh does some like being treated like a little whore?” he snarled, tightening his grip around me.

I gasped as the words left his mouth and spread my legs more to give him more access. His mouth covered mine and his tongue began to explore my mouth. I kissed back in earnest, surrendering to him. I ran my paws over his back and shoulder, feeling the hard muscle that covered his entire body. He began to move his paw faster and I began to coil up. I was so close and every kiss and stroke pushed me further to the edge. Finally, I reached my climax and felt myself coat his hand and my stomach. As I came down from the high of my lust, i realized with mounting horror what had just occurred. I quickly untangled myself and yanked up my clothes. My head was still fuzzy, but I began gathering my things, intent on escaping as soon as possible.

“You’re leaving?” my friend asked, sounding confused. “I thought we were good,” he said.

“No, I’m not gay,” I shot back as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I felt suffocated and I wanted to get out now.

“Alright, man whatever you say, do you want to at least clean up first?” he said, sinking back into the couch.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll see you later,” I said, though in all fairness, I planned on avoiding him.

“Alright man, be safe,” he said as he pulled out his phone. “Text me when you’re back,” he finished. I nodded my head and quickly rushed out of the house. The entire walk home my brain felt like mush. I tore open my door and immediately stripped and ran to the shower. However, for some strange reason, I texted my friend that I made it home safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Feet and talon gilded softly and elegantly over the floor as a figure twirled with their partner. Their tails trailed behind them they walked in sync with their partner across the ballroom floor. Low light casted shadows that only complimented the smooth steps of the dancers and sensual music poured from an ensemble with a piano's notes guiding the music. Locking once again in an embrace, their bodies danced to the rhythm. Two slow steps followed by two quicker ones guided their dance. The other couples couples flowed around them, lost in their own dance. A stumble nearly broke the rhythm of their dance, but a smooth recovery saved minimized any embarrassment.

“Mm there is a reason why it’s called the foxtrot you know,” commented a sleek looking vixen. Her fur was glossy and her autumn colored coat only added to her elegance.

“Well there is a reason you’re my guide,” quipped the vulture, his eyes alight with humor. They continued their dance, occasionally trading barbs while still locked in their hypnotizing swirl. His dark wings flashed out as he dipped the vixen, his eyes moving to lock with hers. A smile covered the lips of the fox and the song ended.  She lightly pecked the beak of the vulture as she stood. Running her tail lightly on him she turned and cast a seductive look at the bird. 

“One more dance? I have to leave soon but I’m having far too much fun to end it here,” the vixen said, turning slightly in the vultures embrace.

He fluffed out his feathers, delighted at the proposition. The music picked up once again and the pair were back to twirling, once again lost in their dance. The song soon came to a close and the vixen gently untangled herself from the vultures wings and stepped back. Flashing a sensual smiled she began to walk away, looking over her shoulder to cast a half-lidded glance at her partner.

“Unfortunately, I simply must be leaving, care to accompany me on this cold night?” she flirted, swinging her hips as she walked to the door. The vulture chuckled and moved to follow the vixen.

“I’d be more than happy to join you.”

The vixen paused at the door, adjusting her coat and smoothing out her fur. The vulture joined her by her side and wrapped a wing around her shoulder. The pair exited into the cool fall air and took up a brisk pace down the street. The vulture casted a nervous glance at the fox at his side. He was still stunned that he was leaving with her, usually he was stuck till last call. She caught his glance and flashed him another smile. The vulture tightened his wing around her and sighed contently. No sense dwelling on it now. The vixen raised a paw and quickly flagged down a taxi. The vixen gave a series of clipped directions to the driver before turning to cuddle into the vultures chest.

“You’re quite the dancer, are you always so smooth?” she asked suggestively, the words rolling off her tongue like honey.

“You’ll find I have a broad range of skills,” he flirted back, as he nuzzled into her neck.  

She ran a claw over his wing, sending shivers through his body and kissed his face, letting out a quiet purr. The vulture let out a quiet hiss at the vixen’s ministrations. He felt too hot, too constrained in the taxi. He wanted nothing more to wrap the vixen up in his wings and burst free from the enclosed space. The taxi finally stopped, their driver shooting an annoyed look back, then requesting his payment. The pair paid and exited, falling over each other to get somewhere more private.

The two stumbled up apartment stairs, the vixen leaving teasing kisses while the vulture ran his wings along her fur. They reached her door and soon she was pinned against it, gasping as the vultures wings ran teasingly over her body. The vixen grasped for her keys and after several tries, managed to unlock the door and push it open. They barged and quickly kicked it closed. They then pressed into the fox's room. Clothes began to tumble off as the vixen tore the vultures jacket, and the vultures talons ripped the vixens dress. Pressing kissing into his feathers, she sunk down to her knees, taking his slacks down with her. His cock popped free and she smiled at its sight. Taking it quickly into her mouth, she ran her tongue over his shaft and sucked hard.

Gasps escaped him. His wings moved to try to hold her head and place, unwilling to let the cause of such pleasure escape him. The vixen began to slow down and brought up a paw to further tease the vulture.

“Fuck, please,” begged the vulture, desperate for release. Stripping off the last of her clothes the vixen climbed into the bed, shaking her rear and winking,

“Why the rush? The show hasn’t even started yet,” she flirted her eyes half slitted. Her tail was poised over her shoulder and the look she was giving him only made him harder. 

He followed her quickly to bed, climbing behind her and teasing her with his cock. She let out a hiss as she felt him press against her, but not actually enter.

“What happened? You seemed like you were-” a strangled cry broke her taunt as finally felt him thrust into her. Giving her a moment to adjust, he resumed moving, moaning at how tight she felt.

“Fuck,” she moaned out. “Come on, is that all you got?” she said, grinding her hips back. 

Rising to her taunt, he began to move faster and wrapped his wings tight around her chest. The vixen threw back her in a moan and pressed herself back into him. She ran her claws threw his feather and raised her mouth to bite along his neck. The vultures pumped harder, panting in exercation as he grew closer to his climax. He shifted his hips slightly and the vixen underneath him let out a primal cry.

"YES! RIGHT THERE!" She screamed.

The vulture let a grin come to his face and continued to hit the spot, egear to hear the continued cried of the vixen. 

"I'm going to come," he grunted out, but he didn't stop his movements.

"Inside me," she hissed out as she wrapped her legs around the vultures hips. 

He cried out as his orgasm wracked his body and he buried his head into the vixen neck. Reaching down, she quickly began to rub her clit as she felt his seed spill into her. A few moments later, a high pitched whine slipped out of her throat as she pulled the vulture close and sunk her claws into his back. 

The two rested, feeling the afterglow of their sex flowing through them. The vulture gently withdrew, hissing as he felt her walls give his shaft a final squeeze. Lowering his head once again he whispered in here ear.

"Care to shower?" 

The vixen smiled and pushed at the chest of the vulture as she sat up.

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced again at the cute fennec seated at the bar. She was seated next to a beaver and otter, both of whom had been eyeing me all night. However, I was far more interested in the little fox gently sipping on an amber liquid. She wore a silver dress that ended just above her knees. Her sandy fur looked smooth and soft. Her ears flicked up as the bartender said something and her eyes quickly flicked to mine. I shot a grin her way and saw her smile back. Deciding that now was my chance, I hopped off my seat and began a walk to her. I tried to move confidently, but I felt a knot of nervousness emerge in me.

The otter and beaver eagerly looked at me as I walked over, but deflated when they saw my eyes fixed on the fennec. The beaver let out a huff and slid off their stool, clearly not interested anymore. I gently slid into the seat the beaver just left.

“Can I get you a drink?” I offered, shooting a sidelong glance at her. I saw that her fur was a mix of different yellows. Some darker than other, but they all blended together to create a perfect hue.

“I’d imagine you probably could, assuming you have the money.” I felt a grin cover my face. She was snarky, I loved snarky. I knew another girl would be bad for me. The last thing I needed was to get burned by another girl. But, when I looked at her I knew I already lost, the smile she was giving me and the look in her eyes made my pants tighten uncomfortably. One more couldn’t hurt.

“I can imagine quite a few possibilities,” I flirted. Signaling the bartender, I ordered her another of whatever sat in front of her.

“Huh, didn’t know you could think, curious,” she said as her tail flicked up to run along my arm. “I thought you were all muscle, no brain.” Her fur was just as soft as it looked and I felt a stirring between my legs.

“I’m a lot smarter than you’d think,” I said with a wink. She smiled and stood from her chair, not even taking a sip of what I had bought her.

“Well, if you’re free I am certainly interested in you proving that,” she said as she began to strut her way to the exit. 

I let her walk halfway through the door, but I knew that I was far too interested in her to let the opportunity pass. I stood up from my stool and followed her. Her ears perked up as she heard me move, but she continued her strut and exited out of the door. I shot an apologetic look at the bartender as I pushed my way outside. I was glad I was paying in cash that night.

I saw her leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. She winked and held out her pack. A single cigarette stuck out slightly and I paused as I considered taking it. I had been trying to quit smoking for years now.

“I don’t-”

“Come on, smoke with me,” she interrupted, waving her paw at me. I sighed and pulled it out with my mouth.

“Got a light?” I asked.

She smiled and lit my cigarette for me. I copied her stance and took a long drag, letting the nicotine course into my brain. I saw her take a long drag and turn to me. I was about to ask what she doing when she pushed my cigarette to the side and planted her lips on my mouth. I felt her blow the smoke she held in her mouth into me and I decided to inhale rather than try to push her off. After all, this was I was here for wasn’t it? She retreated from the kiss and i blew the smoke out. I lazily waved my tail and moved down to kiss her again. This time there was no smoke and our kiss lasted for longer than a few moments. I pressed her gently against the wall and ran my paws over her shoulders. I felt her tongue lick at my lips and I gladly allowed her entry. I lost myself in the sensation of her body, her lithe form pressed against him. I broke the kiss and nipped at her neck, loving the low sighs that slipped from her throat.

“You have somewhere to be tonight?” I whispered in her ear, letting his tail rub against her own.

“Mhm, I’ll need you to lead me there though,” she flirted back, turning her muzzle to plant a kiss against his cheek.

I wrapped my tail around her own and pulled slightly, a teasing grin appearing on my face.

“I just so happen to live one block away, care to follow?

The walk took far longer than it needed to, our walk constantly interrupted by kissing and stealthy paw movements. We worked our way into the small apartment, but the fennec paused in the kitchen. She pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulder and let it pool to the floor, exposing her body to my hungry gaze.

“Here,” she said as she walked over the small table and leaned over it. She lifted her tail high into the hair and casted a sultry look back at me.

She looked even better without clothes. The curves of her body made only more enticing without clothes. I quickly tore off my shirt and pants, desperate to be inside of her. She slowly moved her hips back and forth as i undressed, her gaze still locked on my form. I finally shed the last of them and I saw her eyes light up in pleasure.

“Mhm, you’re certainly big,” she commented as she licked her lips. She turned her head back forward and wiggled her rear again. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

I didn’t need to be told twice, the scent of her arousal was like a drug and my eyes could just barely make out how wet she was. I walked behind her and slowly pressed myself in, hissing at the pressure around my cock. The sound of her moans only egged me on and all pretenses of being gentle left me. I pushed up to my knot and rested, giving her time to adjust.

“Don’t just stand there you idiot! Fuck me!”

I began to slam into her in earnest. I cried out in ecstasy and lowered my teeth to bite at the scruff of her neck. She screamed in pleasure as my teeth bit into her scruff and she pushed her hips back into mine. I once again lost track of time as we fucked, the tightness of her around me and the sound of her cries were all I could think about.

“Knot me!” she yelled out, pressing her hips as hard as she against me.

My rational mind gone, I obliged. As soon as my knot entered her I felt my orgasm crash through me.

“Fuck!, I’m coming!” I mumbled out, my teeth still deep in her fur.

“Don’t you fucking stop!” She responded. I saw her paw reach down to rub her clit and felt her tighten around me.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she panted out. “I’m coming!” She screamed.

Her wall tightening around me and the sound of her voice were heavenly and I felt my seed shoot deep inside of her. I panted and slowly unclenched my teeth from her neck.

“So you’re uh, you’re on the pill right?”

She looked back at me with the biggest shit eating grin I’d ever seen.

“No.”


	6. Chapter 6

This had stop. This was the fifth time this week and it was starting to drive him crazy. He didn’t want this dream, didn’t want to wake up feeling pent up every night. His claws sunk deep into his bed and he panted as he resisted the urge to touch himself. His fur was matted and messy and he screwed his eyes shut.  He wanted to touch himself more than anything. He knew if he did though, he wouldn’t be able to stop the thoughts that had been plaguing him every night. The thoughts of a big, strong, dominant- he whined as his thoughts betrayed him once again. He felt himself throb as more and more of the dream came back to him.  Panting he tore at his mattress trying to resist his urge, his claws leaving deep scars in the surface. 

It just wasn’t right. Why him? He had dated women his entire life, he had never even looked at another man with any sort of interest.  _ Then why does it feel so good? _ His thoughts whispered, taunting him.  _ Just once, you’ll never sleep if you don’t _ . He looked down at himself and reigned in a gasp. He was standing at full attention, the sheet standing high. He gritted his teeth, averted his eyes, then shifted his hips hoping to bring down his erection. He let out a hiss as he felt himself drag across the street and immediately stopped his movements. He glanced at his alarm clock and hissed, tearing at his bed more. It was 4am on his only day off this week and he couldn’t even get extra sleep! No, he was sleeping, he would simply imagine, the otter in HR. The one who always flirted with him.

He let out another hiss as he pulled the sheet of his shaft, then moved his paw down to grasp himself. A moan poured out of his mouth at the contact and he felt a sense of embarrassment for reacting so strongly to his own touch. He had never before been this sensitive. His folded his ears down as he moved his paw faster, pulling her image to his mind. He pictured her in the dress she wore at the holiday party. It was far too short for her, coming down to her mid thigh. Her makeup was beautiful and he remembered her standing very close, flirting with him the entire night. He imagined her dropping her dress, showing more of her body to his eyes. He imagined her bending over, swinger her tail enticingly, drawing him in.

He growled as he realized his fantasy was doing nothing for him. In fact, it was simply boring him. He pulled his paw off his length and gnashed his teeth together.  _ Just recall your dream, _ his mid whispered. He nearly howled at the intrusive thought. The last thing he wanted to do, the last thing he was interested in, was indulging in the very thing that had been keeping him awake in the first place. The cool air from the room bit into him, but throwing the sheet back over himself and going to sleep was no longer an option. He thought about unlocking his phone, trying to find some sort of porn, but knew he’d be up all night as soon as he picked the device up.

He looked back down at his length. Fuck it. He reached his paw back down, took himself back in his paw, and resumed stroking. It had been a lion in his dream. His fur was bright and gold, with a grand mane framing his face. He imagined being pinned against the wall, the lion running his tail slowly over his body, leaning down to whisper what a slut he was into his ear. His teeth danced along his neck, sliding across his neck. He was panting, his tongue rolling out of his mouth as the lion teased him. He was pushed to floor, but gladly followed, knowing exactly what the other wanted and all too eager to oblige. He slowly took the lion into his mouth, casting his eyes up to measure his reactions. He felt his stomach tighten at the lion’s expression. He had a lazy, domineering grin on his face. Hoping to elicit a reaction, he took more the lion in, bobbing his head faster.  He imagined the lion moaning, imagined him pulling back up and carrying him to the bed. 

His paw moved faster and he began to buck his hips. Gasps tore out of his throat and he threw his head back, hardly managing to suppress a howl. His orgasm racked through him and he felt himself finish more strongly than he ever had before. His semend coated his chest and stomach and rested his head back on his pillow, panting from the exertion. A few minutes past, then he cast his eyes back down to his chest.

Lashing his tail anxiously, he padded into the bathroom and flicked on the lights. He moved over to the sink to wash his face and froze at the sight. His face was still  flushed, his ears folded back, and his chest still rose and fell with exertion, coated with his seed. He looked every bit the part he had been imagining himself as. He slid into his shower, not even bothering to wait for it to heat up. He felt dirty, but the thrill of what he done overpowered any sense of guilt. As he washed his fur, he thought that at least he could have a good rest.


End file.
